Much of the research at Joslin focuses on gaining an understanding of type 1 and type 2 diabetes at the cellular level. This includes studies of the cellular development of pancreafic beta cells, studies of the development and inflammafion of metabolically active muscle and adipose cells, and studies of the mediators and modifiers of autoimmunity toward beta cells. All of these research areas require analysis and isolation of well-defined, pure, populations of live cells. Flow cytometry and cell sorting within the Flow Core meet this need. Fluorescence activated cell sorting is currently the best method for rapid isolation of very well defined and highly purified, live cells. The Joslin Flow Cytometry Core's primary mission is to provide reliable and affordable cell sorting and flow cytometry services to its users, so that they can isolate, analyze, and study cells that increase our understanding of diabetes and its complications, and ultimately develop treatments and cures for these diseases. Cell sorting technology is confinuously evolving and improving, enabling new approaches to questions in diabetes research. Therefore, a second mission of the Flow Core is to confinually update and modernize to offer the most cutting edge cell sorting technology to its users. In addifion, because flow cytometry is traditionally thought of as an immunology tool, the Joslin Core's mission includes acfivifies that enhance the use of flow cytometry in other research areas, bringing this technology to new users and stimulating new avenues of diabetes research. The specific goals of the Core are: 1. To offer to Joslin researchers the use of reliable, well maintained, cutting edge, and cost-effective cell sorting and analysis machines. 2. To provide education and training to Joslin researchers regarding potential applications of flow cytometry. 3. To confinually update instrumentafion in response to new and cutfing-edge technology developments, including upgrades to exisfing instruments, addifion of new instrumentafion, and establishment of collaborative arrangements to help develop and evaluate new technology.